Thank You chocolate
by purple-black-wings
Summary: What happen if chocolate refused to be eaten by humans? Could Mikan confess her feeling to Natsume? Read to this story to find out.. NxM


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and all of the characters.. (how many times do you want to make me write this? ) )

**Summary: **What happen if chocolate refused to be eaten by humans? Could Mikan confess her feeling to Natsume? Read to this story to find out.. NxM

**Explanation: **Well.. it is alice academy, so nothing is impossible, right? so, don't tell me that this story is not logical.. )

**Dedicated to:**

Alina and Vania, who give me some critics and ideas..

my ate Megan (Lady-Von-Bielefeld)..

sHirO-kOi, who help me editing my story.. thank you very much..

and to all the readers of my story..

**O0o.o0O**

**Thank You, Chocolate..**

**Chocolate's POV**

Today is the 13th of February, I am made by a girl, whose name is Mikan Sakura. Yeah, I know why I was made. I was made because she wants to confess to someone she loves. She along with thousands of the other girls. I hate humans, especially girls. They use us, chocolate, to confess their feelings to someone they love, but they don't even bother to say thanks to chocolate. I know this the destiny given to me as a chocolate. It's already our destiny to make other people happy, but we end up being forgotten by them.

Suddenly, an idea pops in my mind. That's right! Why won't I escape? I was made using a special potion, so I have feelings and I can walk. I also can read other people's feelings. Yup, you are right. I will run away by nightfall. Let's see. That Mikan girl will cry tomorrow.

**O0o.o0O**

_On that night.._

I have successfully run away from that girl's room. I hid behind a tree next to the girl's room. I want to see that girl crying tomorrow.

_Next morning.. Valentine's day_

Finally, that Mikan girl wakes up. She takes a bath, and then she eats breakfast. After that, she goes to her bedroom. I know she wants to take me, so she can give me to someone she loves. But I am not there. So, she will cry because she cannot confess to the boy she loves.

Yup! I am right. She is searching for me now. Her face looks sad and.. worried?

Huh. I won't be fooled by her face. She must be worried because she cannot confess her feelings.

Then slowly, tears started to fall from her eyes. You must think I feel happy and proud because I had made her cry. But.. You are wrong. I don't know why, but I feel guilty when I saw her tears roll down her cheeks. Then, a realization hit me. She was the one who made me. If she didn't make me, I will not be here now. Humans are not wrong to use chocolate to confess their love. I took a glance at Mikan, and I have decided. I will come back to her. I will help her to confess the person she loves.

Suddenly, the door opened. A raven hair boy with crimson eyes is standing by her door way. From a few distance away, there were many shouts like "Natsume-kun! Where are you?"

OH! That boy is Natsume. The one the Mikan girl wants to give chocolate to. Well, he is a very good looking guy. It's not odd if Mikan likes him.

That boy slammed the door to close. What a rude boy, but he is cool, so I'll forgive him. Then he looks up, and sees Mikan. He looked shocked when he saw Mikan's tears, but he had quickly hid it. Then he asks Mikan.

"Hey, Little Girl. Why are you crying?"

Mikan looks up, and she sees Natsume. She looked surprised. Is she deaf? Didn't she hear that Natsume slammed the door?

Well, back to Mikan and Natsume. Mikan quickly looks away and erases her tears. She answers, "It's nothing, Natsume. I am looking for my chocolate, but it seems that the chocolate is missing. So, it looks like I must confess my feelings without chocolate."

Natsume's face is still expression-less. But I can see that he tries to control his mixed up emotions. Then, Natsume starts to walk away. Mikan realizes this, and she calls out to him.

"Natsume. Where are you going to go?"

Natsume looked at Mikan. His expression looks annoyed. He answers, "I don't want to give you any help to search for your chocolate, so it's better if I go back to my room, and get some sleep."

"Can you give me a few minutes? I want to talk to you about something very important."

"Hnn.. Whatever. Do as you want."

"Ahem. Ano.. I already told you that I want to confess to someone, right?" Mikan's heart was beating fast. She seems really afraid. I know, it's already my time to help her. Quickly, I walk to Mikan's room. With a loud bang, I place myself on the desk. Mikan looks up, and she sees me. She looks glad and happy. I smiled. I am happy. It's okay if I am eaten and forgotten, but I want to see Mikan happy.

Mikan takes me, and she approached Natsume. She hands me to Natsume, and she says, "Natsume.. Ano.." she avoids eye contact with Natsume. "I.. I love.." her voice shaking. "I love you, Natsume." Finally, she confesses. For a slight moment, she looked relieved. But that feeling didn't last for a long time. Quickly, that feeling was replaced by a new feeling. Fear. Yeah, everyone is afraid to be rejected, right?

Natsume takes the chocolate, and he bows his head. He muttered quietly, "Baka.."

"Nani?" Mikan asks him. She looks really confused.

"Do you know, usually it's the boy who confesses first?"

"Eh?" Mikan's eyes widened. I know she feels happy, but she's afraid she might take the wrong meaning from Natsume's statement.

"I..love you, Mikan." Natsume raises his head, and looks at Mikan's eyes. His face flushed. "Mikan, do you want to become my girlfriend?"

Mikan is surprised. She never dreamed that the famous Black Cat aka Natsume, will ask her to become his girlfriend.

Mikan is blushing furiously. She nods her head, and answers, "Of course, Natsume!"

"Let's eat the chocolate, then."

Natsume begins to unwrap me. Then they start eating me. But before that, I can hear Mikan's voice.

"Thank you, chocolate. If you didn't come back, I wouldn't be able to confess to Natsume. Thanks a lot, chocolate."

I smiled, and closed my eyes. "Good bye, Mikan. I hope your life is always happy with Natsume."

**O0o.o0O**

**The End**

**O0o.o0O**

**A/N: what do you think about this story? Just give me some reviews, so I know what do you think about this story, okay? Just tell me everything that you think about my story. As long as it is a review, I will feel happy.. **

**Happy Valentine**


End file.
